


A Full House is a Happy House

by EnjoninePride



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Announcement, F/M, Groundhog Day, Groundhog Day the musical, Groundhog Day-Minchin/Rubin, Married Life, Marriedlife, Pregnant, groundhogday, happiness, iamterriblewithtags, pregnancies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/pseuds/EnjoninePride
Summary: Short drabbles on how Mary Ryerson tells Ned that she is pregnant with each of their kids.





	1. Jamie Ryerson

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Hamilton story Pregnancies by WeBothWentMad on fanfiction, this is 5 small (and when I say small, I mean I can't stop writing so it probably ends up being longer that it should.) stories about how Ned's wife, Mary, tells him that she is pregnant. First chapter is a little long due to I get into the backstory of how they met and got married. The rest will hopefully be shorter. I love Ned Ryerson! He is my favorite character in Groundhog Day the musical and knowing the sadness he has to carry (you know, his wife died), I decided to write about a happy time in his life ( or happy timeS). I hope you will enjoy it!

Mary Ryerson was in the kitchen stirring the pot of chili and waited for the arrival of her husband, Ned, who should be almost home by now.  
Mary glanced down at her left hand, her wedding band glimmering in the yellow kitchen light and she smiled.

 

It seemed like only yesterday the she had met and fallen for the quirky, awkward yet kind and compassionate insurance salesman, with his thick dark glasses and sweet smile hidden behind his handsome mustache and eyes that had a tinge of sadness in them. They first met in his office where she intended to change her health insurance plan. As cliche as it seems, it was indeed love at first sight and little did either of them know that they were meant to be together.   
Ned had tried to impress her in so many ways, from his knowledge in death statistics to Star Trek to even telling her about how he won his high school talent show by making his belly button whistle, but she had found humor in playing hard-to-get with him. After about two weeks of teasing, Mary finally agreed to go on a date with him.  
She remembered that date clearly. It was the on a Friday on the first week of March. He wore a blue striped suit with a black bow tie, she wore a deep purple gown with her hair curled at the ends. He took her to the nicest restaurant in Cleveland he could find and they spent the evening chatting. The two of them had a lot in common. Both of them were only children, both had just graduate from college, both loved the life they were living at the present moment, and both wanted huge families when married. “A full house is a happy house.” the two of them agreed.   
Ned’s past was a little hard for her to grasp as he had lost both of his parents at a young age and his adoptive father passed away from cancer during his Senior year of high school, but none of that stopped him from continuing on with life. It was his past, Ned told her, that made him want to obtain a career in the insurance agency.   
After paying the check, he took her to the water’s edge of lake Erie where they admired the lovely moonlight shining on them. He asked her to dance, even though no music was playing, and she agreed. Ned held Mary in his arms and before she knew it, their lips met in a light yet perfect kiss, filling both of them with warmth and joy. She moved his hands to her waist while her arms wound Ned’s neck. It was the most wonderful way to end a first date.  
Although they had been dating since the beginning of the month and making love towards the end of it, Ned and Mary’s work schedules made it quite difficult to see each other often. Despite this, their love grew stronger and deeper with the small things they did for one another. Ned would leave her little love notes before going to work and Mary would make him special sweets from her family’s pastry shop when she would come to visit him at his office. After a few months of dating, Mary moved in with Ned with eagerness and excitement. Every moment the two of them would spend  together, they would fall deeper and deeper in love with one another. Sure, they had their ups and downs, but Mary knew she wouldn’t want to be with anyone else and Ned felt the same way about her.  
In the spring of the next year, Ned Ryerson took her to the exact location to where they shared their first kiss, and popped the question. With tears flowing down her cheeks, she agreed, tackling him with a crushing hug and a passionate kiss almost causing Ned to drop the ring.  
Their wedding wasn’t fancy. Only a few friends of Mary’s came as well as her parents. Since Ned had no immediate family  to be at the wedding, Mary’s parents were happy to call him one of their own. He wore a tuxedo while she wore a long flowing sunset orange gown (hers and Ned’s favorite color). Ned had never seen the love of his life more goddess like than on this day and Mary never thought her husband-to-be could be any more handsome than he did now.  
“I now pronounce you as husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.” the priest told the two of them. Ned didn’t hesitate for one second. He pulled his now wife into a deep and loving kiss.  
The day after their wedding night, Ned and Mary took Ned’s car and drove out to spend their honeymoon seeing the famous sights of America. On their drive, their car broke down in a small town called Punxsutawney in Pennsylvania. The car’s damage was a lot more severe than the two of them thought, so the newlyweds had to stay the night. The townspeople were so kind and hospitable to them, helping Ned and Mary with arrangements and car repairs. The newlyweds couldn’t think of any other place that would do that for two strangers and they were forever grateful.  
When their car was fixed two days after they arrived, the Ryersons left the small town to continue on with their honeymoon.  
“Honey, I really adored that small town.” Mary told her husband.  
Ned smiled. “Me too, my wife. I wouldn’t mind living in a place like that, away from all the worries and stresses of the city. We can start a new life together.”  
“And our children could run in the green fields around our home! The fresh air would be great for all of us.” Mary exclaimed.  
Ned took his wife’s hand, entwining his fingers with hers, and kissed it. “That sounds perfect.”

 

    Mary placed her hand over her belly and smiled. She was carrying his child and she couldn’t be happier. She couldn’t wait to tell Ned. Mary could only imagine the look on his face when she would tell him.  
The front door blew open from the winter wind. Ned in his black coat, fedora, and sunset orange tie, ran inside the house, slamming the door behind him.  
Mary wiped her hands onto her apron and ran over to help Ned take off his coat.  
“My! That blizzard nearly blew me back to Cleveland!” he joked.  
Mary took his coat and hung it onto the rack next to the door. “Good thing it didn’t! I don’t know what I would do without you!” she wound her arms around Ned’s neck. “My husband.”  
Ned pulled his wife into a kiss, smiling into her lips. “I don’t know what I would do without you, my wife.” he said after breaking the kiss.  
She took off his fedora and hung it up as Ned walked over to the stove. He stirred the pot and smelled the delicious food.  
“Mmm...chili?” Ned asked.  
“Yeah! Your favorite!” his wife answered, making her way to her husband. He turned around to face her. Ned placed his hands on Mary’s waist and she placed her hands onto his chest.  
“How did I end up so lucky to have a wife like you?” he asked.  
“I don’t know! How did I end up so lucky to have a dork like you?” she asked.  
Ned scrunched his nose. “I am not a dork!”  
She placed a kiss on his nose. “Yes you are!”  
“How so?”  
“You know.” she teased, tapping his nose with her pointer finger.  
Ned raised his eyebrows. “Do I? Do I really?”  
Mary giggled then went to the cupboard to pull out two bowls. Ned headed to the table and sat down, taking the weight of the day off his shoulders.  
“Oh, Mary! Sweetie! Did you know that you are more likely to win the lottery than get attacked by a shark? Bing!” Ned exclaimed and made a small gesture with his hands, balling them into a fist with his pointer fingers pointing in a North-eastern direction.  
“I think I read about that in school, but with all those films depicting shark attacks…”  
“Like Jaws.” Ned commented.  
“Right! You’d think that they were a little more common. I mean, not that I want to be eaten by a shark! It’s just...that is really surprising to me.” Mary told.  
She scooped the noodles and chili into the bowls. Making sure her husband didn’t see, she lightly placed her hand on her belly. She admitted that she was nervous even though she shouldn’t be. Ned was the love of her life and they had been trying for almost a year now. She guessed that it was normal to feel nervous at an announcement this big. Her husband would been over the moon as soon as he found out, Mary was sure of it.  
“Speaking of surprises...Ned, honey...I have something to tell you...” she said.   
Ned rushed behind her and grabbed the bowls. “Let me help you with those first.” He took them over to the table and placed them down on top. He came back to his wife and took her hands into his.  
“Now what were you going to...hey! Hey! Why are you crying?” he asked in a concerned tone.  
Mary didn’t realize at all that she was crying. Her happiness of being with Ned and her announcement as well as hormones caused her to get a little emotional.  
“Is something wrong?” Ned asked.  
Mary shook her head. “Nothing is wrong! It’s just…” She took a deep breath and the let words flow out of her mouth. “I’m pregnant.”  
Shock, excitement, and compassion filled Ned’s face and eyes as he took in what his wife had just told him.  
“You’re...you’re what?” he asked looking down at her belly.  
Mary moved one of his hands and placed it delicately on her middle. With her free hand, she cupped Ned’s cheek.   
“I’m pregnant! We’re going to have a baby!” she sobbed with joy.  
Ned gazed into her blue eyes. No words could express how delighted he was to hear those words.  
“How...how long have you known?” he whispered.  
“I found out today! Today, after weeks of speculating...I took a test and…” before she could say another word, Ned’s lips met hers in light yet passionate kiss. A kiss that only a husband and wife shared.  
When they broke the kiss, Ned touched his forehead to Mary’s and whispered, “We’re going to be parents!”  
“Bing!” she whispered back. Even though that was something Ned always exclaimed, Mary liked to say it herself, knowing that it made her husband smile.  
“What if he doesn’t like me?”’ Ned questioned.  
Mary pulled back and gave him stink eye. “Oh, Ned! The baby isn’t even born yet!”  
“I know...but...I mean…” he stammered.  
“Our child is going to love you, do you know why?”  
“Why?”  
Mary smiled. “ Because you will be the best father in all of Pennsylvania.”  
“And you will be the best mother.” Ned kissed her forehead, making his wife turn even more red than she was already.  
“And whatever comes our way, you and I will do this together.” Mary told.  
“Together.” Ned repeated tears forming in his eyes.  
“And together is always the best way to do things! Am I right? Right, right, right, right?”   
Mary laughed and faux punched him the arm. “Yes, you dork! Together is the best way to do things. Now come on! Let’s eat! I’m sure our food is cold now!”  
Before Mary could maneuver her way to the table, wound his arms around her waist. He looked into his wife’s eyes with deep affection.  
“I love you and our child.” he said to her.  
Mary lightly kissed his lips. “I love you two, too.”


	2. Joey Ryerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is expecting baby number two and lets Ned know.

“It’s alright, honey. I’m here.” Ned cooed as he held back Mary’s long red hair away from her face and lightly massaged her back.   
Every morning for the past week, his wife had grown a strong acquaintanceship with the toilet. Ned had never seen her this sick since she caught the flu when they were still dating. She held the sides of the porcelain seat, crying and losing her stomach over the opening.  
“Oh, baby. It’s okay. Just let it all out.” he lightly kissed the back of her neck.  
“Oh, Neddy! I feel so awful. I hate throwing up.” she burbled.  
“I know, honey! I know! I hate when you are sick. When you feel bad, I feel bad. And...and I don’t understand! We got our flu shots last month! The doctor said it should be good for the rest of the year! How can you be sick?”  
Mary lightly turned her head to face her husband. She moved one of her hands from the side of the toilet and cupped Ned’s face. “It’s a symptom, sweetie.”  
Ned lightly placed his hand over her’s and gave her a puzzled look. “Symptom? For what?”  
“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” came a small baby’s voice from the room next door.  
Mary and Ned exchanged looks.   
“Jamie.” Mary whispered.  
“I’ll go check on him.” Ned told, quickly kissing his wife’s forehead.  
“Bring him here, will you darling?” Mary asked. Ned nodded then disappeared from the bathroom.  
She slowly pushed herself up to her feet and slowly shuffled to her bed.  
Mary gently sat herself down on the mattress and placed her hand over her belly. “You are not making this easy for me, are you?” she asked. As much as she loved the thought of bringing another child into the world, Mary despised the symptoms. The tender breasts, the dizziness, the nausea, everything. But she knew that those were all part of pregnancy, a little price for carrying her husband’s child. A price that she, despite her hatred for it, was willing to pay.  
Suddenly, Ned walked through the doorway with a one year old baby boy in his arms.  
Mary smiled at her two fine gentlemen.  
“Look, Jamie! Look! Who’s that? Who’s that, Jamie?”  Ned asked in baby talk to his son, who was in a dark blue onesie with a red race car pattern.   
Jamie turned his head and squealed. “Mommy! Mommy!”  
Mary giggled. “Hi, boo boo! Good morning!”  
Ned handed their son to her, beaming at the two of them.  
His wife planted a series of kisses on Jamie’s temple. “Hi, my handsome boy!”  
Jamie had Ned’s brown hair but Mary’s blue eyes. He was a baby full of life and his parents’ whole world.   
Mary gazed at her son’s face and commented. “He looks just like you!”  
“Oh I hope not!” Ned told.  
“Why do you say that for? You are very handsome!” Mary exclaimed.  
“But you are so beautiful..no...so goddess like, our son deserves to have the same amount of handsomeness as you have with beauty...does that make sense?”  
Mary rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her husband’s cheek. “Absolutely.”  
Jamie began to squirm in his mother’s arms, so she set her son down on the floor. He crawled over to the bookshelf and sat in front of it.  
Ned chuckled and entwined his fingers with his wife’s. “How are you feeling now, my love?”  
Mary grinned and laid her head into the crook of his neck. “I feel a lot better, hon.”  
The two of them watched their son as he hit the sides of the bookshelf.  
“Ned, I have to tell you something.” she whispered.  
“Yes? What is it?” he asked.  
“My morning sickness that I’ve been having this past week…” she moved her head to gaze into his eyes. “I’m with child.”  
Tears swelled up in Ned’s eyes. This may be his second child, but he had the same feeling of excitement when Mary told him they were expecting Jamie.  
“You’re not kidding?” he asked.  
Mary shook her head and placed his hand onto her belly.  
The two of them took in the moment they shared, beaming at one another.  
“Baby number two.” Ned awed.  
“Baby number two.” Mary repeated. “Do you think we can handle two?”  
Ned nuzzled her nose with his. “As long as we are together, we can handle anything. I love you.”  
“And I love you.” she pressed her lips against his, her senses tingling with excitement and compassion. She was indeed the luckiest woman in all of Pennsylvania to be married to a man like Ned Ryerson. She couldn’t think of anyone else who could take her over the moon like he did.  
Their tender moment was brutally interrupted by a loud ‘thud!’ . Ned and Mary’s eyes swiftly found where the noise came from. Jamie had somehow managed to pull out a large book from the bottom shelf and it landed right next to him.   
“Uh oh!” Jamie exclaimed, raising his arms in the air.  
Ned and Mary found their son’s reaction quite humorous and shared a laugh.  
“Come here, my little man!” Ned chuckled and walked over to pick him up.  
Jamie wound his tiny arms around his father’s neck and his legs wrapped around Ned’s waist.   
“Guess what, JJ! You are going to be a big brother! Can you believe that? You are going to have a little brother or sister! Are you excited?” Ned asked, planting a kiss on his son’s temple.  
Jamie didn’t seem very interested in the news. Instead, he tried to reached for Ned’s glasses.   
“No no no, Jamie! Daddy needs that!”  
Mary just sat and admired her two boys. In about eight months, they will have a new addition to their family. A new addition that would soon bring new light and love to their growing family, and Mary couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. Jack Ryerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby # 3

    Mary sat on the floor with her two boys, Jamie and Joey, and watched them play with their dinosaur action figures. Jamie held a tyrannosaurus rex in his left hand and a triceratops and slammed them together to make it look like they were fighting. Joey held a pterodactyl in his right hand and made it look like the dino fly.  
“Rawr! Rawr! Rawr!” Jamie yelled, clashing his two figurines again.   
“Juice! Juice! Juice!” Joey whispered, putting his dinosaur on the wooden floor.  
“Do you want juice, boo boo?” Mary asked as she walked to the table and grabbed Joey’s sippy cup.  
“Yeah!” Joey exclaimed, clapping his hands and smiling.   
Jaime decided it would be funny to put his t-rex on his little brother’s head, which did not end well as he ended up hitting the plastic figurine on his cranium. Poor little Joey began to cry.  
“No no no! Jaime!  That makes an owie! No hitting!” Mary scolded, showing her eldest son what was making the owie. She picked up crying Joey in her arms and kissed his temple.   
“ Oh, boo boo. Shhh...shhh.” Mary cooed, swaying back and forth with her little one year old in her arms.  
Suddenly, the door glidded open and in came Ned in his usual attire. He smiled at the sight of his lovely family.  
“Daddy!” Joey and Jaime squealed. Jaime waddled over to Ned and Mary placed Joey, who now forgot what he was crying about, down on the ground to let him go to his father.  
The two boys waddled into their father’s arms and hugged him. Ned took this opportunity to pick up the two of them and spin them around.  
“Oh! My boys!” Ned laughed. He kissed Jaime and Joey on their temples while the two of them squealed with excitement.  
“Oh! Who are my favorite little men, hu? Mary?”  
Mary blushed with giddiness as she responded, “Is it Jamie and Joey?”  
“Bing!” Ned exclaimed.  
“Bing!” Joey imitated, which made his parents laugh.  
Ned set his boys down and made his way to Mary. She wound her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist.  
“My husband.” Mary whispered.  
Ned smiled. “My wife.”  
Their lips met in passionate kiss which lasted a little more than a minute.  
“How was work, hon?” Mary asked after breaking the kiss.  
“Good! Got some new clients, which is why I was a little late tonight. Hope you don’t mind.”  
“Of course I don’t mind.” his wife nuzzled her nose with his.  
“How were the boys?” Ned asked.  
“They were fine. Joey still knows where his belly button is.” she giggled.  
Joey began to yawn and Jamie rubbed his eyes.  
“Oop! Looks like our boys are all worn out!” Ned exclaimed.  
Mary bent down and began to clean up some of the toys. “Okay, Jamie! Joey! Let’s pick up your toys and go night-night!” But the two and one year old were too exhausted to pick up anything.  
“I’ll help you clean up, love. Let’s get these two to bed!” Ned told. Mary grinned and picked up Joey while her husband picked up Jamie and the two of them headed upstairs to the boys’ bedroom.  
When Ned and Mary laid their sons down to sleep, the two of them headed down stairs to clean up the remaining mess.  
“Our boys are growing up too fast.” Ned commented.  
Mary sighed. “Yes they are. It seems like only yesterday I told you we were expecting.”  
And we are again. Mary thought, though she didn’t say anything. She was hoping Ned would notice since she her bump was already starting to show, but for some reason he didn’t. If Ned did notice he didn’t say anything, but Mary figured he had no idea.  
“Oh! Honey! I invited Mrs. Lancaster over for a late dinner. Is that alright?” she asked.  
Ned dropped the last of the toys into the toy chest. “Of course, my dear! I love Mrs. Lancaster! She’s such a sweetheart.”  
“Yes she is!” Mary commented.  
There was a knock at the door. “That might be her! Ned, hon could you let her in? I’m going to pull out the meatloaf from the oven.” Mary asked.  
Ned kissed her cheek and ran over to the door.  
“Mrs. Lancaster!” Ned exclaimed after opening the door to reveal a short curly blonde haired woman with glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.  
“Why hello, Mr. Ryerson! It’s so nice to see you!” she said in a bright and cheerful way.  
“Ned, please! We’ve known each other for a while now, you can call me by my first name.” Ned explained.  
Mrs. Lancaster grinned. “Oh, I am just being polite! Hello, Mrs. Ryerson!”  
Mary placed the hot glass container onto the table. “Hello, Mrs. Lancaster! I’m so glad you could join us! How was your walk here?”  
“Fine! Just fine!” she answered.  
“You know, statistically you’re more likely to drop dead walking down the street than get struck by lightning. Bing!” Ned said enthusiastically.   
Mrs. Lancaster, not really sure how to respond, asked, “ Where are the boys?”  
“Upstairs. Asleep.” Ned answered.  
Mary walked over to her husband and gave him a side hug. “Yes. They are exhausted after eating, screaming, and playing all day today.”  
“Well those boys don’t know how lucky they are to have such wonderful parents.” Mrs. Lancaster complimented.  
“Thank you!” Ned exclaimed in a very touched manner.  
“That means the world to us.” Mary told. “Now come on! Let’s eat! I’m sure you’re hungry, Mrs. L. This meatloaf came straight out of the oven!”  
Ned showed Mrs. Lancaster to a seat and set up a place setting for the three of them.  
As Mary served the meatloaf, Mrs. Lancaster commented, “My! Aren’t you glowing today!”  
“Yes. She glows with beauty every time I lay eyes on her.” Ned awed.  
“You men are so oblivious! No offence.” Mrs. Lancaster chuckled.  
Ned gave her a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? Your wife has a little bun in the oven! You mean you didn’t know?”  
Ned inched himself out of his seat, keeping his eyes on Mary.  
“Mary...you...you’re pregnant?” he asked.  
His wife bit her bottom lip and nodded.    
“You know, darling, you are a very smart man...but a horrible observer.” Mary placed her hand on her swollen belly. “I’ve been showing for a while now. I wanted to see if you would notice. Apparently not.”  
Ned placed his hands on his wife’s waist and looked down at her middle. There in fact was a baby bump. Why did he not see this before?   
Mary moved her head so their foreheads could touch.  
Ned chuckled. “I seem to know everything about you except when you are with our child.”  
“I don’t mind. I love seeing that look of amazement and shock when you find out. It makes me love you even more.”  
“Awe! You two are just too adorable! I hope nothing will separate you!” Mrs. Lancaster awed.  
Ned and Mary giggled as they (not meaning to) forgot they had a guest.  
“Nothing will ever keep me away from her. I love Mary too much for that.” Ned told Mrs. Lancaster.  
Mary planted a kiss on her husband’s cheek. “I love you too, my dork.”  
The two of them took their seats and served the meatloaf.  
“You two are going to have a full house!” Mrs.Lancaster joked.  
Ned slipped his hand into his wife’s. “Well...a full house is a happy one.”  
Mary couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Jasper Ryerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby #4

The hot summer sun shone down on the small town. Humidity swarm the air, but that didn’t stop the Ryerson boys from playing tag out in the backyard. Mary and Ned sat on the porch and just watched as two year old Jack following Jamie while  Joey tried to chase the two of them. They screamed with glee and that was enough to make Mary smile.  
    She never, in her wildest dreams, ever thought that she would be the mother of three boys. Three perfect beautiful boys, all resembling their father. Joey and Jack had red hair like Mary, but had Ned’s brown eyes. All three of them had more energy than she and Ned had combined, but they loved them anyway.  
    “Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!” Joey yelled as he chased little Jack and tagged him on the head. Jack laughed and tagged his brother back.   
“Hey!” Joey giggled and tagged him back.   
“Joey! Be careful with your brother!” Ned cautioned.  
“Ned, darling! They are just playing! Don’t worry!” Mary told her husband.  
“I know! It’s just...I just don’t want them to get hurt!” Ned said.  
Mary slipped her hand into his. “What is life without getting a little dirty?”  
Ned smiled and kissed his wife’s temple. “That is true.”  
“What was that part in your jingle? You got to love life? Well, how can you love life if you can’t run risks? Am I right? Right right right right?” Mary nudged.  
“Hey! That’s my thing!” Ned joked.  
“Well, I am your wife! I am allowed to!” she exclaimed and leaned in to kiss his lips. Ned gently cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss.  
Suddenly, the two of them felt the aura of a figure standing next to them. “Mommy! Did you see how fast I ran?” Jamie, with excitement in his blue eyes,  asked with eagerness.  
Mary and Ned pulled away and looked at their boy.  
Mary cupped her oldest son’s face. “Yes I did, boo! You were running like the wind!”  
“Daddy! Did you see me?” Jamie asked Ned.  
“I did! You are faster than me!” his father exclaimed.  
“Me too?” Joey asked as he jumped onto the porch. Jack followed suit.  
“Yes! All three of you!” Ned chuckled.   
Mary handed the boys each a water bottle.”Drink your water, boys! It’s hot out today!” she told.  
Joey, Jamie, and Jack took a seat on the floor and drank their beverage.  
Ned leaned in to whisper into Mary’s ear. “We don’t want them to get dehydrated!”  
Mary chuckled and rolled her eyes. He was right, though.    
“Mommy? Can I go inside?” Joey asked putting his bottle down.  
“Me too?” Jamie asked. “It’s hot!”  
“Yeah!” Jack exclaimed.  
Mary smiled at her boys. “Go on in! Daddy and I will be there shortly.”  
“Ok!” Jamie and Joey chimed and the three boys headed inside.  
The sounds of cicadas filled the area. Despite the heat, it was a quite nice day to be outside.  
“It’s pretty humid today, isn’t it?” Ned asked his wife.  
Mary pulled out a water bottle from under the bench and took a drink. “Yes, it is! God, I am sticky and sweaty!”  
“And yet still so gorgeous.” Ned complimented.  
Mary entwined her fingers with his and squeezed his hand. “Is there ever a moment where I am not gorgeous? It seems like every minute of everyday you tell me that!”   
“But you are! Is that a crime to say that?” Ned asked.  
“Yes!” Mary joked and smooched his cheek, making her husband smile like an idiot.  
“No matter where I am, I always think about you and the boys. You four are my whole world! I don’t know what my life would be without you.”  
Mary released her grip from his hand and cupped both sides of his face. “Pretty boring is my guess.” she teased.  
She traced her thumb over his bottom lip. “What did that one bully say to you in high school? That no woman would ever want to be with a freak like you?”  
“Something along those lines.” Ned answered.  
Mary chuckled. “Well he’s going to be pretty disappointed! Not only do you have a wife, but also have four little ones who love you with all their hearts.”  
Ned smiled. “Yeah, I…” he paused trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. “Wait...four? We don’t have four! We have thr...”  
Mary laughed as she witnessed her husband putting the pieces together.  
“Mary! Mary-Jean Ryerson, you little…” but before Ned could finish his sentence, Mary silenced him with a big smack on the lips. She felt his fingers getting tangled in her fizzy red locks, pulling her closer to him. He slightly opened his mouth, letting her tongue go to battle with his. God, she could be like this forever, passionately kissing her husband. These were moments she lived for.  
Reluctantly, the two of them pulled away from their moment of passion to gasp for air.  
“Four kids! Four! That’s more than I ever thought I would have!” Ned exclaimed.  
His expression turned serious for a moment. “You’re not upset, are you?”  
Mary gave him an expression of disbelief. “Upset? Ned! You are the only man in the world I want to father my children! We can have one hundred and I would still be happy!”  
“I don’t know if we can handle that many!” Ned expressed.  
Mary rolled her eyes. “The point is, Ned, is that I love you. And I love our children! You said so yourself, they are our world. And this child will be a new addition to our world.”  
Ned pulled his wife into a hug.   
“I love you.” he whispered.  
Mary squeezed him. “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Little Mary Ryerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last pregnancy announcement for the Ryerson family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually the hardest to write, not because I included the other boys, but because of what is to come after little Mary is born. Honestly, Ned was the character that really made me cry and if he wasn't fictional, I would hug him forever. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

“Okay, Jamie! This paper has the phone numbers of the police, fire department, ambulance, Mrs. Lancaster’s number, poison control…”  
    “Dad! I can handle this, okay! I’m not a child! I’m thirteen!” Jamie told his father, who was following him all over the house.  
    “I’m just making sure that you won’t have any trouble when your mother and I go out tonight.” Ned explained to his son.  
    Jamie stopped in his tracks and grabbed his father by the shoulders. “Dad! We’re going to be fine! It’s yours and mom’s anniversary! Just relax!”  
    “I thought you teenagers don’t want to help us old people!” Ned teased.  
    “Maybe I’m different...but I am still getting paid, right?” Jamie asked.  
    Ned chuckled, “Of course.”

 

    “Wow, mom! You look…” Joey started as his mother walked out of the bathroom, wearing a floral navy blue dress, diamond earrings, and a gold locket. Her red hair was curled to her shoulders. She wore light makeup on her face.  
    “Pretty?” Jack offered a word to his twelve year old brother.  
    “Pulchritudinous?” Jasper offered, not taking his eyes off his book that he was reading.  
    Joey and Jack looked at their brother in shock. “What kind of word is that?”  
    “It means beautiful.” Jasper told.  
    “You’re eight! How can you know…”  
    “You’re brother is very smart! Where did you get that word anyway?” Mary asked as she walked over and played with her youngest’s hair.   
    Jasper fixed his glasses and looked up at his mother. “Dad taught me it! He says that it’s a way to compliment and make it sound like an insult! Bing!”   
    Mary kissed her son on the head. “Bing!” she said.  
    “Mom? I really mean it, you look very pretty tonight.” Joey told his mother.  
    “Thank you, sweetheart! That’s very sweet of you!” Mary took her twelve year old’s hand.  
    “How long have you and dad been together?” Jack asked.  
    Mary smiled. “Oh...fifteen years.”  
    “Fifteen?!” Jack exclaimed in shock.  
    “Yes! Fifteen! Plus two years of dating.”  
    “Wow. That’s a long time.” Joey commented.  
    “Yes, and every minute of those seventeen years we’ve been together I wouldn’t trade for the world. But I’m sure you three will be bored of hearing how we met, so I’ll spare you from the suffering.” she teased.  
    “I’d like to hear it!” Jasper exclaimed.  
    “Maybe tomorrow, honey. I think your father is waiting.”  
    “Where’s dad taking you?” Jack asked.  
    “City Hall. Buster’s having his annual ‘First Week of Spring’ dance, coincidently on your father’s and my wedding anniversary.”  
    “Mary? Honey? Are you ready to go?” Ned called from downstairs.  
    “Coming, love!” Mary responded. She looked at her boys. “Would you like to see me out?”  
    The boys nodded and followed their mother downstairs.

 

    Ned was wearing a plaided blue suit with that same black tie that he wore on their first date.  
    Ned stood and watched his wife in awe. “Mrs. Ryerson...you...you look lovely.”  
    Mary bit her lip and smiled. “Why thank you, Mr. Ryerson.”  
    Ned held out his hand to his wife and she took it.   
    “Ready to go?” he asked, placing a kiss on the top of her hand.  
    “Yes, sir.” she answered. Mary looked over at her oldest. “Are you ready for your first night in charge?”  
    Jamie shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”  
    Mary walked over to Jamie and kissed him on the cheek.  
    “Remember, I want everyone in bed by nine. Pyjamas in all. Okay?”  
    “Yes, mom.”  
    “You got that, boys?” Ned asked Joey, Jack, and Jasper.  
    The three boys nodded.  
    “Good. Let’s go, hon.” Ned nudged.  
    As Ned walked out the door, Joey exclaimed, “Have fun! But not too much fun, okay? We have enough siblings already!”  
    As Mary was about to walk out, she turned around and said, “Too late!”

 

    At City Hall, Mary and Ned danced together to the music which the Punxsutawney band played along with the other residents. When the song ended, everyone clapped. Buster, the mayor, grabbed the microphone and spoke into it.  
    “Okay! Okay! Quiet down now! I have an announcement to make. First off, happy first day of spring!”  
    The crowd applauded and cheered. Ned grabbed Mary by the waist and hugged her, making her feel warm and gidy inside.  
    “Second, I would like all of us to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Ned Ryerson on their fifteenth wedding anniversary!”  
The crowd cheered even louder, making both Ned and Mary blush.  
“Do you have a special request for a song on this your special day?” Buster asked.  
“Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow by Carole King!” Ned and Mary exclaimed together. Surprised at the fact that they both said the song at the same time, they both chimed, “Bing!” together.  
“The song played at our wedding. Our first dance.” Ned told.  
Buster smiled and let the band set up themselves to perform.  
The song began to play. As the melody filled the room like a warm blanket, Ned took his wife into his arms and swayed to the music.  
“Tonight you're mine, completely,” Ned began to sing in Mary’s ear.  
“You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes,”  
“But will you love me tomorrow.” Mary and Ned sang together.  
“Happy anniversary, my lovely Mary.”’ Ned whispered.  
Mary smiled and nuzzled her husband’s nose with her’s. “Happy anniversary, my dork.”  
Ned chuckled. “I’m still your dork, hu?”  
“Of course you are. For fifteen years of marriage, you’ve been my dork. And you always will be my dork, ‘til death do us apart.”  
“No. Not even death could do me part from you.” Ned told her in all honesty.  
Touched, Mary pressed her lips to his. Both their bodies warmed up by the passion in that act.  
“I love you and will forever love you. You know that, right?” Ned asked.  
Mary grinned. “Of course I do. And I will forever love you. You’ve taken me over the moon. That’s more than I can ever hope for.”  
Ned gently placed his forehead to her’s and smiled. “Sometimes, I wish that time would stop so I could just keep on looking at you, the woman I married. I wish that could relive some of the most amazing moments we’ve shared together.”  
“I wouldn’t.” Mary told.  
Ned frowned. “Why do you say that?”  
Mary giggled. “Because then we would never know if our little bun in the oven is a boy or girl!”  
Ned pulled back to look at his wife’s face. She was indeed glowing just like Mrs. Lancaster had said when Mary was pregnant with Jack.  
“Oh, Mary!” Ned laughed, hugging her tight but not too tight where he might hurt the baby.  
“I think this time, it might be a girl.” Mary told her husband.  
“Why do you think that?” he asked.  
“Mother’s instinct.”  
“I wouldn’t mind a girl. I mean, that means we’ll have a mini you in the house!”  
She faux punched his arm and laughed, “Dork! Happy anniversary, Ned! I love you!”  
“But will you still love me tomorrow?” Ned quoted from the song.  
Mary kissed him again. “Tomorrow and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuddos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
